It started in the chatroom
by CSNdetective
Summary: Omg stupidity. I swear lots of parts of it are actually written. Written for my own sick amusement. Teases of SMacked: would it ever work? What if the whole team got involved? Well, we shall see. T for language/mild adult themes. SMacked a hoax? Egads.
1. Author's note to avoid confusion :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE PEEPS. CSI: NY IS THE RESPECTED PROPERTY OF THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE AT CBS.**

**Also, this is not a completely chatroom-based story. Some of it is texting :^D There are bits that are actually written, of course.**

**Warning: this story is really dumb. It wasn't originally going to be submitted but...what the heck. For all you SMacked fans out there. Would it work? Hmmm. Not even Mac and Stella really know what would happen if they tried. Would they ever try? Maybe with some..._encouragement_ from the team...**

**This is a list of all their usernames ftw. Refer back to this if you get confused, because I'm too lazy to include it at the beginning of every chapter.**

**Um. Thanks for reading. I guess. Lol I'm so dumb.**

CHATROOM 00924C

PRIVATE CHAT

REGISTERED MEMBERS:

M Taylor - SemperFiGuy

S Bonasera - Peachcoffee

D Messer - Diskidalldat

L Messer - Dantanagirl

S Hawkes - Vote4johndoe

D Flack - Rangerman21

A Ross - AxRossxmosh

S Hammerback - Sidtheshark


	2. Interruptions

[mac taylor's email]

From: lmonroe

Subject: MAC

Message:

MAC YOU SHOULD GET AN ACCOUNT

-

--

[Tuesday 10:32 pm]

**Dantanagirl has signed on**

**Peachcoffee has signed on**

Dantanagirl: stel!! is that you?

Peachcoffee: lindsay? hey! where is everyone?

Dantanagirl: well danny said he'd log on sometime...he's with lucy. flack said he had plans. i don't know who else has one of these...

Peachcoffee: heyyy did you message mac???

Dantanagirl: i did! i told him to get one of these! he never sleeps anyway so he could at least talk to us!

Peachcoffee: lol true!

Dantanagirl: haha i wonder how much txttalk the boys know

Peachcoffee: mac- 0

Dantanagirl: lol!! i wonder what username everybody came up with...i like yours stel

Peachcoffee: haha oh yeah that...

**AxRossxmosh has signed on**

AxRossxmosh: WAT UPPPPPP this is awesome

Dantanagirl: lol adam, calm down

Peachcoffee: yeah we're friends and all but this chat doesn't mean i'm not your boss

AxRossxmosh: ahhh...ttly...yeah sry

Dantana: hm i bet mac's goin to say the same thing stella!

Peachcoffee: i bet so, haha. we all know him too well by now!!

AxRossxmosh: dude i never kno what he's thinking...it's scary sometimes

**Taylor324 has signed on**

Peachcoffee: just watch your back and you'll be fine

Taylor324: am i interrupting something here?

Dantanagirl: MAC!

Taylor324: lindsay

Peachcoffee: mac what's with the username are you kidding me????

Taylor324: what?? am i trying to impress someone by being cool?

Dantanagirl: i dunno, being impressive can be nice!

**Taylor324 signed off**

Peachcoffee: whoa hellooooooooooooo

Dantanagirl: bad connection?

AxRossxmosh: or maybe he got mad haha

Dantanagirl: i doubt that adam

**SemperFiGuy has signed on**

SemperFiGuy: are you all nice and happy now??

Peachcoffee: haha that's better i guess

Dantanagirl: lol, mac!

SemperFiGuy: instant improv

AxRossxmosh: one step at a time i guess lol

SemperFiGuy: look who's talking

AxRossxmosh: my username is awesome dude

SemperFiGuy: just because we're in a chatroom does not mean you get to call me 'dude', adam.

AxRossxmosh: ahhh...haha yeah sry boss.

Dantanagirl: g2g guys c u ltr

**Dantanagirl signed off**

SemperFiGuy: ummmmmmm

Peachcoffee: haha she totally did that on purpose!

SemperFiGuy: i don't text or anything ok?

AxRossxmosh: n00b!

Peachcoffee: LOL ADAM don't call your boss names!!

SemperFiGuy: speak in english from now on so i can yell at you

AxRossxmosh: well when u put it like that....ok.... ):

SemperFiGuy: oh so now we're using emotiwhatevers

Peachcoffee: emoticons. lol, mac.

SemperFiGuy: what is it with all the 'lol mac'???? am i that lolable?

AxRossxmosh: wahey i gots ta jet

Peachcoffee: see you tomorrow

SemperFiGuy: bright and early, adam.

AxRossxmosh: k

**AxRossxmosh signed off**

Peachcoffee: one of a kind he is

SemperFiGuy: yeah

Peachcoffee: that took you a sec...you alright??

SemperFiGuy: just fine. why?

Peachcoffee: it's easy to lie online but i still think something's wrong, mac. talk to me

SemperFiGuy: i'm fine, really.

Peachcoffee: i've been meaning to ask you about something, then

SemperFiGuy: what is it?

Peachcoffee: we've been tight for a long time and i was wondering if you could just...do me a favor

SemperFiGuy: personal?

Peachcoffee: very.

SemperFiGuy: i'm listening, stella

Peachcoffee: it could be personal for you too if you let it be...

SemperFiGuy: i'm not sure i follow you.

**Diskidalldat has signed on**

Peachcoffee: alright, i didn't think you would. just give me a sec to explain

Diskidalldat: yo yo! mac, that you?

SemperFiGuy: who else?

Diskidalldat: haha true

Peachcoffee: hey danny

Diskidalldat: oh am i intruding?? i can come back later after i go play daddy a lil while

Peachcoffee: no no, it's fine...so how're things??

Diskidalldat: pretty good now! lucy is a handful, lemme tell ya. hey mac, does that godfather package come with free babysitting????

SemperFiGuy: haha. i'd love to watch her for you if time allows.

Diskidalldat: cool, cool. whoa hey it's after 11 gotta run!

**Diskidalldat signed off**

SemperFiGuy: stella? what were you saying before?

Peachcoffee: oh that...i don't know if i want to explain it tonight, mac

SemperFiGuy: you're going to leave me a cliffhanger? could you at least try? whatever it is you can tell me.

Peachcoffee: it's about

SemperFiGuy: ? stella?

Peachcoffee: sorry my hand jumped on the enter key

**Vote4johndoe has signed on**

Vote4johndoe: hey guys...on sorta late aren't you? :)

SemperFiGuy: i could say the same to you, hawkes

Peachcoffee: hey hawkes. late shift not enough for you? shouldn't you be catching some sleep?

Vote4johndoe: i'll be alright!

Peachcoffee: be carefully, we don't want another maczombie around in the lab...

SemperFiGuy: ha ha ha.

Vote4johndoe: so anyway i thought i should try this thing...who started it, anywsy?

Vote4johndoe: *anyway

Peachcoffee: lol one guess!

Vote4johndoe: so THIS is what adam does during his down-time in the lab! aha!

SemperFiGuy: he has that? hmmm maybe that should change.

Peachcoffee: awww lighten up, mac

Vote4johndoe: haha! well i'm going to call it a night, guys. see you tomorrow.

SemperFiGuy: see you.

**Vote4johndoe signed off**

Peachcoffee: i might just call it a night too, mac. it's 11:45

SemperFiGuy: wait, stella

Peachcoffee: look, i can explain some other time, it's no big deal

SemperFiGuy: if it's troubling you i'd rather know now.

Peachcoffee: ok

SemperFiGuy: i'm listening.

Peachcoffee: it's about us, mac

[SemperFiGuy is not typing a message]

Peachcoffee: don't take that the wrong way...i mean us as friends. we've been tight for a long time now and i need a favor...actually i need to ask you something and i want the truth

SemperFiGuy: okay.

Peachcoffee: would you be alright with trying out...us as more than friends? just to see if it works? just something simple and easy to back out of if it doesn't, no feelings hurt and no friendship jeopardized. just an experiment...nobody has to know

SemperFiGuy: why?

Peachcoffee: what if we could be happy together and don't know it because we haven't tried?

SemperFiGuy: but why now? and aren't we fine the way we are? i do love you, stella. you're my friend.

**Rangerman21 has signed on**

Peachcoffee: i knew you'd say something like that. just forget about it

Rangerman21: mac, stel

Rangerman21: oh hey should i butt out? i can go, it's fine

SemperFiGuy: hey flack. no worries

Peachcoffee: lindsay said you had plans tonight...you still found time to stop by?

Rangerman21: nah, plans got cut short. can't sleep these days. thought i'd check this out. adam told me to get one.

SemperFiGuy: i wonder why he thought this was necessary.

Rangerman21: maybe he's trying to turn you hip, mac!

Peachcoffee: not happpening!

SemperFiGuy: if that's it he'd better watch his back

Rangerman21: well i'll check with you guys tomorrow, it's late.

Rangerman21: ciao

**Rangerman21 signed off**

SemperFiGuy: stella, finish your explanation before sid pops up or something.

Peachcoffee: that's all i've got to say. if you're not up to it i completely understand

SemperFiGuy: i didn't say that.

Peachcoffee: it was implied.

SemperFiGuy: how can you tell?

Peachcoffee: i just know you, mac.

SemperFiGuy: not yet

Peachcoffee: mac!!

SemperFiGuy: if you want to try this out than i suppose it's not against the rules to do so.

Peachcoffee: then...dinner? tomorrow night?

SemperFiGuy: okay

SemperFiGuy: and stella

Peachcoffee: ?

SemperFiGuy: whether it's as a friend or more than that, i love you

Peachcoffee: mutual, mac. see you tomorrow

**Peachcoffee signed off**

**SemperFiGuy signed off**

**AxRossxmosh has signed on**

AxRossxmosh: yo yo yo???

AxRossxmosh: oh. haha um....figures...

AxRossxmosh signed off


	3. Nothin but sky

[Wednesday 2:18 pm]

**Rangerman21 has signed on**

**Diskidalldat has signed on**

Diskidalldat: yo flack man, what's up in the world

Rangerman21: nothin but sky, mess

Diskidalldat: haha if that were true you wouldn't have called me in here

Rangerman21: i'm thinkin something's up with mac and stella.

Diskidalldat: whaaaat?? nah

Rangerman21: i'm serious, man. i got on real late last night and caught an angry reply coming from stel

Diskidalldat: what'd she say?

Rangerman21: something about 'i knew you'd say that so just forget about it'

Diskidalldat: coulda been nothing

Rangerman21: coulda been.

Diskidalldat: so you're thinkin it's not though right?

Rangerman21: not sure. she doesn't talk to mac like that very much

Diskidalldat: true true. k so what could it have been about?

Rangerman21: what if those two were thinkin of starting something, danno??

Diskidalldat: psh

Rangerman21: yeah i know but it's not against the rules, i mean why not. they've known each other forever

Diskidalldat: yeah but don haha it's mac, he never gets involved with ANYBODY

Rangerman21: peyton!

Diskidalldat: exception!

Rangerman21: haha...ok you're right it was probably nothin like that. so what was it?

Diskidalldat: maybe she wants a raise.

Rangerman21: real funny, mess! no i don't think that ws it!

Rangerman21: *was

Diskidalldat: the world may never know, haha!

Diskidalldat: hey man, how are you holdin up these days

Diskidalldat: sorry to be forward but you just never ask anyone to be there for you...but that doesn't mean we aren't

Rangerman21: thanks danno. i'm okay

Diskidalldat: k...just wondering, man

Rangerman21: i know

**Peachcoffee has signed on**

Diskidalldat: yo! stella!

Rangerman21: hey peachy

Peachcoffee: hey danny. very funny, flack

Diskidalldat: lookin for mac?

Peachcoffee: am i that easy to read? even online?

Rangerman21: nah, just a lucky guess.

Peachcoffee: well yeah i am...it's my day off and i tried calling his cell but no luck

Diskidalldat: one sec

Peachcoffee: ok

--

[mac taylor's cell]

INCOMING TEXT FROM: dmesser

MESSAGE:

mac what's up stel said she tried to call you. cold shoulder much? bad service? let me know

--

[danny messer's cell]

INCOMING TEXT FROM: mtaylor

MESSAGE:

it's nothing danny, just been busy

--

[mac taylor's cell]

INCOMING TEXT FROM: dmesser

MESSAGE:

not buyin that! call the woman back!!

--

[Wednesday 2:41 pm]

Diskidalldat: texted mac

Rangerman21: what's with the text/chat craze this week? haha

Peachcoffee: what did he say?

Diskidalldat: he's gonna call you :)

Rangerman21: wow, what strings'd you pull?

Diskidalldat: shut up don

Rangerman21: haha, kidding.

Peachcoffee: k well thanks danny, see you two clowns later

**Peachcoffee signed off**

Rangerman21: what did he really say??

Diskidalldat: he said he'd just been busy, and i told him i wasn't buyin that. he didn't reply

Rangerman21: geez, i think this is something between those two. we oughta butt out

Diskidalldat: yeah.

Rangerman21: hey i gotta split danno, talk to you soon.

Diskidalldat: yeahyeah lmk

**Rangerman21 signed off**

**Diskidalldat signed off**


	4. Stereotyping, via regular typing

[Friday 4:01 pm]

**Diskidalldat has signed on**

**Rangerman21 has signed on**

Rangerman21: sooo

Diskidalldat: haha yeah, sooo

Rangerman21: you didn't butt out either did you

Diskidalldat: hell no, man

Diskidalldat: i tried i'm serious but this is bugging me. holy shit flack what if they're gonna get together or something? they've known each other a decade

Rangerman21: haha no kidding...but aren't we jumping a bit?

Diskidalldat: yeahhhhh guess so

Rangerman21: i mean you didn't catch much of the conversation

Diskidalldat: we oughta catch more then shouldn't we

Rangerman21: whatcha thinkin?

--

[mac taylor's cell]

INCOMING TEXT FROM: sbonasera

MESSAGE:

chatroom 5:45

--

[stella bonasera's cell]

INCOMING TEXT FROM: mtaylor

MESSAGE:

chatroom 5:45

--

[Friday 5:43 pm]

**Peachcoffee has signed on**

**SemperFiGuy has signed on**

Peachcoffee: too busy to pick up your cell? that's a new one.

SemperFiGuy: a little early to start chewing me out, don't you think? i have a job to do. i didn't have to agree to this favor of yours in the first place and you can bet your ass i'll call it off if this is where it's going.

Peachcoffee: okay, point taken. so what did you want me in here for?

SemperFiGuy: what? you texted me

Peachcoffee: no i didn't. i think i'd remember

SemperFiGuy: well so would i.

Peachcoffee: so this wasn't your idea. well a girl can dream

SemperFiGuy: are you stereotyping me?

Peachcoffee: why not? you're a pretty specific type of man, mac taylor.

SemperFiGuy: why don't you quit being a wiseass and give it to me straight, then?

**Rangerman21 has signed on**

Peachcoffee: the type of man who could be classified as an emotionless robot who's just a shell of the real man he used to be before his wife died, and doesn't give a shit whether decisions he makes affect others in a negative way because he figures we all deserve a good handful of our own misfortune anyway. that's your type, mac taylor

**Peachcoffee signed off**

**Rangerman21 signed off**


	5. Fess up time?

[Friday 8:55 pm]

**Rangerman21 has signed on**

**Diskidalldat has signed on**

Diskidalldat: did it work?? did they both show up?

Rangerman21: they sure did

Diskidalldat: did you interrupt anything??

Rangerman21: hell yes.

Diskidalldat: wha oh that sounds hardcore.

Rangerman21: stel was giving mac a real verbal beatdown danno. i'm feelin kinda guilty now

Diskidalldat: well did you get it? can i read it?

Rangerman21: i guess so: _Peachcoffee: the type of man who could be classified as an emotionless robot who's just a shell of the real man he used to be before his wife died, and doesn't give a shit whether decisions he makes affect others in a negative way because he figures we all deserve a good handful of our own misfortune anyway. that's your type, mac taylor_

Diskidalldat: wowww.

Rangerman21: i think he pissed her off

Diskidalldat: same here

**SemperFiGuy has signed on**

SemperFiGuy: danny, would you like to tell me what the hell you were thinking by hacking my network?

[Diskidalldat is not typing a message]

SemperFiGuy: you sent that text. you sent them both.

SemperFiGuy: i could ask but i don't think i really want to know. the funny business stops right now.

**SemperFiGuy signed off**

Rangerman21: damn

Diskidalldat: i'm not on my own, man. you're in this too

**Dantanagirl has signed on**

Rangerman21: welllll it was your plan but yea i know. don't worry i'll end up taking some of the heat sooner or later

Dantanagirl: hey boys

Diskidalldat: oh! montana

Rangerman21: hey linds

Dantanagirl: flack, what was that about??

Rangerman21: don't worry about it

Diskidalldat: yeah we wouldn't wanna drag you into this crap...

Dantanagirl: aw come on you've gotta tell me now!

Diskidalldat: not happenin!

Rangerman21: yea unless you want mac hunting you down too

Dantanagirl: this is about mac? is it about stella too?

Rangerman21: whoa how'd you know that?

Diskidalldat: is stel okay?

Dantanagirl: no no she's fine! i know something's up with her, though. woman's intuition ;)

Rangerman21: dang. hey danno...this isn't all our fault is it?

Diskidalldat: nahhh can't be

Dantanagirl: why, what did you guys do???

Rangerman21: 'fess up' time, mess?

Diskidalldat: fiiine, one sec

Diskidalldat: ok so we...suspected somethin fishy was going on with mac and stella so we got um in the chatroom together and flack popped in to see if he could catch a piece of the conversation

Dantanagirl: devious...and nosy! did you get what you wanted?

Rangerman21: way to be a hypocrite, lindsay! and make danny tell you, i'm not posting that again

Diskidalldat: yeah flack got the tailend of stella giving mac some serious spitfire. she signed off before the man could defend himself so that tells me she was pretty steamed

Dantanagirl: wait was it personal as in a relationship? it wasn't, right?

Rangerman21: can't tell yet.

Dantanagirl: wow...but they would never get together...would they?

Diskidalldat: we don't think so either. i mean i guess they could if they wanted to

Rangerman21: nah mac's not the type to start somethin like that with someone he works that closely with.

Dantanagirl: i agree!

Diskidalldat: but cmon guys don't you wanna know for sure?

Rangerman21: depends on how we do that...

Dantanagirl: yeah i doubt either of them are gonna say anything about it. and i don't recommend going up to them and asking!

Diskidalldat: unless you wanna lose a friggin limb

Rangerman21: haha

Dantanagirl: we should just back off, then. it's not really our business...

Diskidalldat: yeahhh we tried that already. if mac and stel are gonna start a thing i wanna be in the loop :[

Rangerman21: me too i guess. hey i gotta go, see you guys

Dantanagirl: night flack

**Rangerman21 signed off**

Diskidalldat: wahey what time is it, montana?

Dantanagirl: do you not have a clock somewhere??? it's 10:02

Diskidalldat: k we should call it quits don't ya think? see you in 15, just finishing up overtime work here.

Dantanagirl: xoxo

**Diskidalldat signed off**

**Dantanagirl signed off**


	6. Oops

[Sunday 3:32 pm]

**AxRossxmosh has signed on**

**Peachcoffee has signed on**

AxRossxmosh: oh hey stella

Peachcoffee: hey adam

**Diskidalldat has signed on**

Diskidalldat: yo yo yo

AxRossxmosh: sup daddy-o

Diskidalldat: ha ha watch it.

AxRossxmosh: k sry

Peachcoffee: hey danny, hows things?

Diskidalldat: decent i guess.

Peachcoffee: same here...it seems like tempers are stirring up a bit. i caught mac and don in an arguement this afternoon and as far as i can tell they're not even speaking to each other

AxRossxmosh: whoa :[

Diskidalldat: shit

Peachcoffee: um danny, everything alright?

Diskidalldat: hey adam, take five buddy

AxRossxmosh: aw man i'm never in the loop

**AxRossxmosh signed off**

Peachcoffee: danny? what is it?

Diskidalldat: i'm thinkin this is my fault, stella. i dragged flack into this mess.

Peachcoffee: what mess??

Diskidalldat: we...i mean 'i' set you and mac up. i thought something was goin on between you guys and so we got you in the chat to try and catch some of it. it was a dumbass immature thing to do, i get that now

Peachcoffee: wait. so flack popping up the other day wasn't coincidence. danny what did you think you were going to find out??

Diskidalldat: i don't know. but basically the arguement you guys had was cause of me.

Peachcoffee: you may have put us in there, but you haven't got anything to do with what an asshole mac can be. it's not your fault. but you think mac found out flack was involved in it and this mess IS your fault?

Diskidalldat: i don't knowww. did you hear any of it?

Peachcoffee: no...they were in mac's office with the door closed...but there were definately some raised voices. don stormed off.

Diskidalldat: shit shit shit. what about you, is he talking to you?

Peachcoffee: he wishes. if he wants to be withdrawn then i'll let him do it. he can come crawling back when he's ready to kiss my feet

Diskidalldat: which will be, um, never? he cares about you stel, but he doesn't strike me as one to crawl back, no matter what happened

Diskidalldat: damn this is all my fault

**Rangerman21 has signed on**

Diskidalldat: FLACK

Rangerman21: that's me

Diskidalldat: tell me you and mac's faceoff was about something else, not my stupid mess

Rangerman21: chill danno, it wasn't about that

Rangerman21: son of a bitch. he can kiss my hardheaded ass

Peachcoffee: wait wait slow down a sec, he can't have done enough to deserve that from you of all people!

Rangerman21: it's not your problem.

Diskidalldat: then go bash mac somewhere else, man. the guy's stressed out to the unth degree right now. he's got sinclair breathing down his neck and stel givin him the cold shoulder

Peachcoffee: heyyy

Rangerman21: i don't give a shit how stressed he is, mess

Peachcoffee: if you're going to be like that you should tell us what this is about!

Rangerman21: he oughta know what it's like. he oughta know what hell loosing somebody you care about is. apparently not

Diskidalldat: cmon man he just doesn't wanna go down that road these days. i bet he's sick of mourning by now. 9/11 was on friday. i bet he had the sympathy clubs all over him and god knows he doesn't want that crap

Rangerman21: if you think you're helping you're not, so just can it

Diskidalldat: you know what, just fuck off if you're gonna be like that

Peachcoffee: DANNY

Peachcoffee: flack this has got to be about more than just the issue of sympathy. i saw you guys going at it...a few more pushed buttons and it might have turned physical.

Rangerman21: yeah, okay. i was about to bash his head in.

Diskidalldat: i doubt that. you guys are always on the same page, man

Rangerman21: well then i wanted to. can't tell you how satisfying it woulda been just to shut him up for once

Peachcoffee: don, stop it. just stop. i know i've been mad at him too but he can't deserve that! he's a good guy and he knows what happened to jess hurt you more than any of us

Rangerman21: a good guy? i bet you've called him an asshole at least once in the last hour

Peachcoffee: yeah but who says i meant it? i was frustrated. what happened was just as much my fault as his!

Diskidalldat: but mac thinks you mean all of it. the guy's probably been ripped to shreds between the two of you. are either of you emotional piranas even ashamed yet? jesus

Peachcoffee: what do you want me to do, danny?? go leap into his arms and beg him to take me back? i'm not budging on what i said before

Diskidalldat: you don't have to apologize, but you could at least let him know you don't want him to drop dead. that's not what you want, is it?

Peachcoffee: don't even say that! of course not

Rangerman21: i don't know, i think that'd be pretty satisfying right now

Peachcoffee: don, you can't mean that

Rangerman21: who says i can't? hell, i'm gonna go back and give the bastard another piece of my mind right now. don't wait up

**Rangerman21 signed off**

Diskidalldat: aw crap. that's just great

Peachcoffee: he can't mean any of what he said...he wouldn't do that

Diskidalldat: you know what? after what he said i think he would.

Peachcoffee: well he can't

**Peachcoffee signed off**

--

[mac taylor's office]

Stella came up to the office door, having sudden second thoughts. After a moment she opened the door, and Mac's head snapped up.

"...Stella."

The greeting was almost a growl. She winced inside but tried not to let it show.

"Mac. Mac I want to talk to y-"

Flack swung the door open and stepped inside, his movement laced with angry motives until he stopped short, fixing his eyes on Stella. His voice came out forced and agitated.

"Stel. Thought you said you weren't budging on what you said earlier." Stella cringed slightly and thought she might have smelled alchohol on his breath.

"I- I just-"

She was looking Flack dead in the eyes, but she could feel Mac's glare burning holes into her. Finally she couldn't take it and whipped back to face him.

"I don't forgive you." Her own voice was strained with anger at him. His expression had seemed, to her, almost...smug...well. Well he hadn't won. She wasn't going to let him have the pleasure of seeing her apologize. No she wasn't.

But the way his mask of emotional immunity fell off when she spoke made her feel as if someone had wrapped a cord around her throat. She fought it. She managed to keep looking straight at him, straight at a man who was usually so...together...and now completely crestfallen. Very defeated.

Stella's sympathy for his defeat vanished soon enough. He was too scared to raise his white flag just yet...he was fighting to remain in control although he'd already lost. And then when he spoke-

"I didn't think so."

Was that it?

No groveling? Not even a hint of pleading?

He really must not care about what she thought at all. Danny was wrong and she was right.

So there.

She turned to Flack...Flack? Where was-

And there he was, standing right over Mac menacingly...Mac rose from his chair...he said something along the lines of "get the hell out"...Stella wasn't listening. She was only listening to the ruddy colour rising in Flack's face. And then his fist moved fluidly from his side to give Mac's stomach a harsh greeting.

Mac folded. He coughed. He collapsed.

His head made contact with the edge of his desk on the way to the floor. Oops.

Flack!

She exclaimed both inside and out. Flack drew back from Mac's cringing form with a gawking look of awe and bittersweet truimph stuck to his face. It slid off and revealed a very concerned version beneath.

"Flack! Flack what- why- why did you-"

Stella knelt beside Mac and pressed lightly on his stomach. His face was overcome with pain again and he pushed her arm away.

Why would Flack do that? What had gone on? Was Mac okay? Damn. All her anger was washed out by a nice fat dose of concern. Some guilt on the side.


	7. Scams and pain killers

[Sunday 5:52 pm]

**Dantanagirl has signed on**

**SemperFiGuy has signed on**

Dantanagirl: mac! you sneaky man

SemperFiGuy: yeah well the pain killers i'm on now are my punishment so save the scolding session for flack. it was his idea

Dantanagirl: so he really did hit you that hard?

SemperFiGuy: had to be convincing

SemperFiGuy: but yeah it hurts like hell

Dantanagirl: well i'm not going to feel bad for you if that's what you're hoping for

Dantanagirl: stella is worried sick about both of you and too afraid to show it because she still hates your guts

**Diskidalldat has signed on**

Diskidalldat: boom! heard about the scam. sneaky sneaky mac wants his woman back

Dantanagirl: lol!

SemperFiGuy: it was all flack all i did was agree to get hit it the gut

Diskidalldat: haha wow you couldn't just talk to the woman??

SemperFiGuy: it's a pride thing

Dantanagirl: maaac you're better than that

SemperFiGuy: come on we don't even know if it worked yet

Rangerman21 has signed on

Rangerman21: oh hiya mac haha how's things

SemperFiGuy: i hate you

Dantanagirl: flack! what were you thinking??????

Diskidalldat: haha tough crowd flack!

SemperFiGuy: you couldn't have held back a little bit for the sake of my wanting to make it to retirement?

Rangerman21: well damn taylor if it hurt you that much maybe that ain't so far away

SemperFiGuy: whatever, i'll live

Rangerman21: man i gotta know if it worked

Diskidalldat: haha patience

SemperFiGuy: you know i still haven't forgiven you clowns

Diskidalldat: aw but you and stel have known each other for foreverrr

SemperFiGuy: yeah so if we wanted to be together it would've happened already

**Vote4johndoe has signed on**

Vote4johndoe: hey guys

Dantanagirl: hey hawkes!

Diskidalldat: yo doc

Rangerman21: wa oh i'm gonna get it aren't i

Vote4johndoe: you deserve to get it man. now how bout that pain mac?

SemperFiGuy: i'm fine, hawkes

Rangerman21: maybe i wasn't convincing enough then, mr. i want to make it to retirement

Vote4johndoe: haha well flack is a tough guy and all but he's not fatal mac, don't worry

Rangerman21: ha don't test me next time i'll hit im with a brick or something

Dantanagirl: you will not!! haha

Diskidalldat: nah i'll come too and we'll gag him and stick him in stel's closet for her

Rangerman21: haha that'd be awesome she'd find im and save his ass and be all 'mac what the hell are you doing in my closet'

Diskidalldat: yeah yeah and then mac would be all

Diskidalldat: well i dunno what all mac would be

SemperFiGuy: are you done?

Diskidalldat: nah i don't think that would fit the situation

SemperFiGuy: ha ha ha.

Vote4johndoe: i don't think mac's feelin you danny...

Dantanagirl: mac just doesn't have any imagination, that's all

Rangerman21: dang it danny you know that song 'in the closet' by michael jackson?

Diskidalldat: oh yeahhh it wouldn't stop playing on the radio after the guy died

Rangerman21: in my head, man. totally in my head

Diskidalldat: haha that song is dirty god now it's in my head too

Dantanagirl: have you heard that song mac?

SemperFiGuy: unfortunately

Rangerman21: ...lol

SemperFiGuy: yeah listen i feel the need to do something productive so see you guys later

Dantanagirl: night mac

Diskidalldat: sweet dreams

Rangerman21: lol good one messer

Diskidalldat: i know right

**SemperFiGuy signed off**

Vote4johndoe: so wait flack you and mac were in on this together? this was a setup to get stella worried? haha sneaky

Diskidalldat: i bet it worked, too

Rangerman21: i'm gonna get outta here guys, see you when the next call comes

Dantanagirl: better watch your back, don

Rangerman21: seriously

**Rangerman21 signed off**

Diskidalldat: let's split montana

Dantanagirl: k bye hawkes

Vote4johndoe: see ya

**Diskidalldat signed off**

**Dantanagirl signed off**

**Vote4johndoe signed off**


	8. Revenge starts now

[stella bonasera's apartment]

Stella flipped her cell open. The two missed calls were both from 212-555-0143, Mac Taylor. She didn't feel up to returning the calls. Sure, she'd thought about it earlier that day, but then she convinced herself that it would be awkward. She could ask about his pain. Then what? How things were at the lab today. Okay. Then? At that point it would all be small talk, and Mac wasn't very fond of small talk.

She sighed in frustration and checked the times attached to the calls: first call was at 12:13...next had been at 1:09...well at least he wasn't overly presistant. Twice in one hour wasn't bad at all. She huffed and pondered that maybe he just wasn't that concerned with what she was feeling toward him right now. Stella reached to put the phone down and almost dropped it when it started to ring again.

And of course it was Mac. What time was it? 1:24? She smirked suddenly...getting desperate, Taylor? Starting to sweat under the collar like men do when they think they're being denied? All at once she saw the fun in their game. They weren't together...or were they? Everyone had gotten hooked on finding out, and here they were not even knowing the answer themselves. Deep down she knew there was no real spark.

But still. It was fun to pretend.

She put the cell phone back on the table and watched it ring, imagining Mac sitting at his desk, not able to focus on the evidence, thinking about the funny feeling developing in his head from pain killers, thinking about her. About his friend, who may or may not be his girlfriend, and may or may not really consider him her boyfriend - Stella forced her mind to think the word "boyfriend". She couldn't attach Mac to that label. Manfriend. Or maybe Macfriend. She giggled.

Stella was startled when her phone beeped to indicate a text message and her smirk of confidence vanished.

"God, Mac..." Of course she wasn't sure it was him, but then again she was.

--

[stella bonasera's cell]

INCOMING TEXT FROM: mtaylor

MESSAGE:

i know you're there, try picking up

--

[stella bonasera's apartment]

"Bastard!" Stella exclaimed without thinking. The funny thing was that she didn't even feel like taking it back. She'd been enjoying winning their little headgame, and now the next time he called...

But the time didn't come. She cursed Mac again and started to laugh when she realized how long she'd been looking at the silent cellphone. How clever of him...but then again, it was Mac. She couldn't forget that.

--

[mac taylor's cell]

INCOMING TEXT FROM: sbonasera

MESSAGE:

you got me taylor. now how would you like me?

--

[stella bonasera's cell]

INCOMING TEXT FROM: mtaylor

MESSAGE:

in person

--

[stella bonasera's apartment]

And then there was a knock. And Stella almost jumped right out of the pajamas she was still wearing. She was still dazed when she went to open the door, opened the door, looked Mac dead in the eyes, told him to come in, went back to her seat, sat down, and watched him sit down next to her. Then she settled down a bit.

"You wouldn't pick up," he stated. It wasn't an accusation, just a fact.

"I'm aware."

"Why not?"

She pursed her lips. "I was picking on you," she replied simply. No use beating around the bush. Mac's expression was practically unphased.

"What did you hope to accomplish?"

At this she could afford to smirk again. "You're here, aren't you? That means you were the first to come crawling back. I win."

He almost smiled for a second and looked away out the window. When he turned back his face was more serious. "So this was all a game, wasn't it? Isn't it? You might just have to spell it out for me, Stella."

"Okay," she said slowly, hatching a move in her head that might just leave him reeling. She leaned forward in her chair toward Mac until she was very much invading his personal bubble. Her lips had a smirk on them still and they drew very close to his before stopping less than an inch away. His own were parted, but most likely from surprise. She had to put forth her best effort not to giggle at how uncomfortable it made him. Stella left him in the situation for a moment before whispering a reply.

"We're not together," she stated, mimicking his factual tone in a very naughty tease.

Mac remained startled but tried to pull it together as she leaned back to look at him. "Just making sure," he finally muttered. He decided right then that, if she really had kissed him, he _might_ have been okay with it.

_I bet that's what everyone on the team would be rooting for if they could see this. God, if they could see this..._ And then, eureka, a thought. Except a slower thought than a eureka...more like _hmmm._ Maybe they _could_ see something. Danny and Flack had started this game, so what if he and Stella turned it around on them? Yes, that could be a fun idea. It wouldn't take much. If he could get Stella to agree...he was pretty sure she would...and then maybe he himself would discover something along the way.

"What?" Stella was looking at him curiously now. He'd been silent for a long moment, Mac supposed. _What's he thinking? Do I turn him on now or something? That could be scary...or hilarious._

But Mac let his plan unfold for her and she grinned quietly to herself all the while. It did make sense...to play a joke on the team after all they'd done. Stella then had another wicked thought and put her own two cents in.

Mac went blank for a moment before willing himself to think about it. "Okay...but we have to do it in order. I mean if you want to...be convincing." He wasn't a practical joker. De ninguna manera. But especially not on this level.


	9. Eyewitness testimony

[mac taylor's office]

Mac was...not really nervous, not exactly jumpy, just...feeling a little off about what he was about to do. He couldn't really determine why; they both knew they weren't together and were not going to be that way any time soon or probably ever. There. That made him feel better.

Stella knocking on the glass door and leaned in to invade his moment of thought. "Hey," she said easily. Hm. She was good at acting like nothing was going on.

Well, he couldn't be upstaged. "Hey," Mac returned, his tone absolutely default. He took the file she was holding out to him. He turned his head to the sound of approaching footsteps and realized at the same moment Stella did that it was Flack. Stella snapped her fingers at Mac.

"Mac-"

He got the signal and went up to her, eyeing Flack. He was walking toward them but had his eyes glued to the memo book in his hand. "Wait a sec," Mac warned. "I'm not gonna do this twice." Stella sighed and poked him irritably in the elbow. He caught her eye and questioned his own judgement at the last possible minute...

_Now would be a good time, stupid, _Stella came close to saying to Mac as Flack came closer. He was just about to look up and right at them when she felt a hand on her waist and her lips hit something warm- oh yeah. Mac's mouth. That would fit specification. She closed her eyes obediantly and pretended with all her might that it was natural. She even pressed a bit harder than she probably needed to, and harder than Mac probably wanted her to - but he would get over it.

She felt Mac try to pull back a bit and in turn squeezed his shoulder a bit tighter in warning. _Just hold your breath another sec. Sorry you're really that much of a wuss but it'll be over soon..._ Right on queue she heard Flack's shoe squeak and he turned on his heel and walked right back to the elevator. _He's leaving! We spooked him! I wonder what this looks like..._

Mac finally felt her loosen her hold on his shoulder and he pulled away to breathe. Well. He could now justify the times he'd laughed at himself for ever wanting to do that...right? Of course...he hadn't enjoyed that...not _that_ much...but it hadn't been _bad_ or anything.

--

[Friday 1:58]

**Rangerman21 has signed on**

**Diskidalldat has signed on**

Rangerman21: hey danno you get three guesses

Diskidalldat: bout what?

Rangerman21: what i just saw happen in the lab

Diskidalldat: you went into the locker room and...

Rangerman21: haha don't be a sicko, nothin like that

Diskidalldat: guess #2 somethin else with mac and stella?

Rangerman21: maaaybe be specific man

Diskidalldat: flirting? lol

Rangerman21: nope

Diskidalldat: did they kiss then???

Rangerman21: yeah and it was weird haha

Diskidalldat: oh god we did it didn't we

Rangerman21: looks like it

**SemperFiGuy has signed on**

SemperFiGuy: fellas

Rangerman21: ay mac

Diskidalldat: yo boss

SemperFiGuy: so what are we talking about

Rangerman21: nothin in particular

SemperFiGuy: specify, then

Diskidalldat: whatcha think about stella these days?

SemperFiGuy: i think she hates my guts. other than that nothing in particular

Rangerman21: touche. but from the lip time she was givin you it didn't look like she hates your guts

Diskidalldat: way to go flack

Rangerman21: might as well be blunt, it gets things done haha

SemperFiGuy: well it's not like it's a secret anyway

Rangerman21: then what's up with you guys, do tell

SemperFiGuy: i'm not sure what there is to tell, you saw it yourself

**Peachcoffee has signed on**

Diskidalldat: wahey look who it is!

Peachcoffee: hey danny...what?

Peachcoffee: hey don hey mac

Rangerman21: sup

SemperFiGuy: hey

Diskidalldat: nothin stel i was just gettin filled in on this afternoon

Peachcoffee: oh that. things get around don't they?

SemperFiGuy: it helps if you have a witness

Rangerman21: ...haha

Peachcoffee: mac what are you doing tonight?

SemperFiGuy: working

Peachcoffee: haha well you're not now

Diskidalldat: yeah mac learn how to treat a woman and get your butt outta the lab every once in a while

SemperFiGuy: i see the light of day occasionally

SemperFiGuy: and gee danny learn how to treat a boss

Diskidalldat: for sure haha

Rangerman21: so does this thing mean we're off the hook??

SemperFiGuy: no. if there's no chemistry i'm personally holding you two responsible for all this inevitable heartache

Diskidalldat: what heartache, you guys are a match made in law enforcement heaven

Rangerman21: yep that's us, the matchmakers of the future. now about that fee matchmakers always get...

SemperFiGuy: your payment is me not skinning you for giving me the beatdown so don't get hopeful

Rangerman21: stel what do you see in this man?

Diskidalldat: haha hey don i vote we leave the lovebirds alone before we get in some more trouble

Rangerman21: amen.

Rangerman21: mac, you gotta keep us in the loop!

**Rangerman21 signed off**

**Diskidalldat signed off**

SemperFiGuy: and you were kidding about plans right?

Peachcoffee: duhhh

Peachcoffee: mac if i'm going to get a date i think i could do better than you!

SemperFiGuy: ouch

Peachcoffee: i'm kiddinnnng. or am i?

SemperFiGuy: for the sake of my confidence let's say you are

**Vote4johndoe has signed on**

Peachcoffee: haha ok. i think we're fooling them

Vote4johndoe: fooling who??

Peachcoffee: omg hawkes, you didn't see that

SemperFiGuy: maybe we should make him our inside guy

Vote4johndoe: i'm confused you guys

Peachcoffee: okay so hawkes were you in on flack and danny trying to get us together?

Vote4johndoe: uh not really but i sorta knew about it

Vote4johndoe: i'm not in trouble am i? haha

SemperFiGuy: no but as revenge we're letting them believe that it worked. so that's who we're fooling fyi

Vote4johndoe: ahh sounds sneaky...and fun

Peachcoffee: we were going to fool you too but so much for that...

Vote4johndoe: well i'll pretend to be fooled if that helps. i won't tell a soul

SemperFiGuy: you'd better not

Peachcoffee: yeah, it'll ruin the fun

SemperFiGuy: well that and i will have endured that kiss for nothing.

Peachcoffee: mac you're so pathetic! well just so you know you weren't all that great either. out of practice, taylor?

Vote4johndoe: now now you have to play nice

SemperFiGuy: nothing about this game reads 'nice' so far. i'm getting worried

Peachcoffee: you'll make it out a free man, i assure you. if i wanted to hook up with you it would've happened a lonnng time ago

SemperFiGuy: well same here. you're not my type anyway

Peachcoffee: your type? you mean anal??

Vote4johndoe: i said NICE, children! haha

SemperFiGuy: now wait a sec wasn't this your idea?

Peachcoffee: no it was yours! your WONDERFUL idea

SemperFiGuy: oh that's right...well you wanted to actually get together and you can see how brilliantly that would've turned out

Vote4johndoe: hmm the drama ;)

SemperFiGuy: ha ha ha.

Vote4johndoe: hey it happens sometimes

Peachcoffee: sure. hey i've got to get back to work, see you guys

SemperFiGuy: i wonder how long we've been sitting here...this is an unhealthy habit if you ask me

Vote4johndoe: in that case i'll go too, everyone else is working. nobody to talk to :(

**Vote4johndoe signed off**

**Peachcoffee signed off**

SemperFiGuy: hey stella did you mean that 'anal' comment?

**SemperFiGuy signed off**

--

[mac taylor's office]

_Hmph. Just missed her. I could always ask her in person but it doesn't matter that much_. Mac was fairly sure she was kidding, anyway. Or just picking on him. People get rash when they're annoyed, right? He shook it off. _I don't care what she calls me_.

Well now Hawkes knew. Should they let Lindsay in on it? No, she was probably one of the ones rooting for them to get together. He seriously l-o-l'd at the thought now. _Never happening. Ever._


	10. Missing in action

[Saturday 12:33 pm]

**Dantanagirl has signed on**

**AxRossxmosh has signed on**

Dantanagirl: ADAM!

AxRossXmosh: uh hey lindsay what r we shouting about!

Dantanagirl: what, you haven't heard already?

AxRossxmosh: I AM NEVER IN THE LOOP :'(

AxRossxmosh: it's like...u guys never tell me anything or i find out last after eveyone's like omg u don't know?

AxRossxmosh: and i'm always just like NO I DON'T NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHIBG

AxRossxmosh: anything*

AxRossxmosh: BUT I FEEL SO UNLOVRD!!!!!

AxRossxmosh: unloved* ughhh i hate this laptop

Dantanagirl: adam chill!!

Dantanagirl: i'm telling you now aren't i?

AxRossxmosh: well yeah...hey is this about mac and stella??

Dantanagirl: see, you do know! danny says that flack says he walked in on them kissing in the lab yesterday, and it sounds so immature to get all involved like this but seriously they've worked together like ten years!!

AxRossxmosh: r u srs???????? whoa kinda glad i didn't see that

Dantanagirl: it seems weird though...they were about to rip each other apart just a few days ago :\

AxRossxmosh: r they together or not?????????????????????????????

AxRossxmosh: im so confused!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dantanagirl: adam one endmark will suffice! give your keyboard a break!

AxRossxmosh: sry

**Sidtheshark has signed on**

Sidtheshark: this internet stuff makes me feel old

Sidtheshark: oh hey guys! adam i'm guessing that's you??

AxRossxmosh: haha sid!!

AxRoshxmosh: without the last exclamation point cause double endmarks r totally stupid

Dantanagirl: SID! i didn't know you had one of these! who's next, sinclair???

AxRossxmosh: dude that would suck...

Sidtheshark: it seems the lab is abuzz with mischeif i'm not aware of! something about PDA? or at least that's the way i heard it

AxRossxmosh: haha, PDA...

Dantanagirl: well the walls in the lab are made of glass...

AxRossxmosh: so i'm not the only one who doesnt know! i feel better thsnks sid

AxRossxmosh: thanks* ugh stupid mac

Sidtheshark: ?

Dantanagirl: ?

AxRoshxmosh: mac laptop that is! i have a mac laptop

Dantanagirl: ohhh

Sidtheshark: the man's name is kind of inconvenient...mac computers, big macs

Dantanagirl: mac n cheese

Dantanagirl: heyyy i wonder sometimes is his name short for anything or is it just mac??

Sidtheshark: i don't know :( we should ask sometime

AxRossxmosh: maybe it's short for some embarrassing name like mccanna

Dantanagirl: that's his dad's name adam

AxRossxmosh: oh haha

Sidtheshark: speaking of our man mac have you seen him yet today?

Dantanagirl: i'm not on my shift yet, i'm at home...i can call danny

--

[danny messer's cell]

INCOMING TEXT FROM: lmonroe

MESSAGE:

are u at the lab? have u seen mac?

--

[lindsay messer's cell]

INCOMING TEXT FROM: dmesser

MESSAGE:

no i havent now that you mention it. weird much, he didnt say he was takin a day off. wanna know the punchline?

--

[danny messer's cell]

INCOMING TEXT FROM: lmonroe

MESSAGE:

huh. he's never late 4 work. what??

--

[lindsay messer's cell]

INCOMING TEXT FROM: dmesser

MESSAGE:

stel's not here either, havent seen either of them all day

--

[Saturday 12:50 pm]

Dantanagirl: danny said he hasn't seen mac, sid

Sidtheshark: he's on the clock and he didn't say he was taking a day off. oh well i'll get stella down here to look at the body

Dantanagirl: danny hasn't seen stella either :(

AxRossxmosh: creeeeepyyyy oO

Dantanagirl: aw cmon adam everyone has their off days. and what's with the oO

AxRossxmosh: its supposed to be a face

AxRossxmosh: nvrmind...

Dantanagirl: adam sid is waiting on mac and stella and i'm at home but shouldn't you be working??

AxRossxmosh: o yeah well...i guess

Datanagirl: just because mac's not there doesn't mean you don't have to do your job! get back to work. crime doesn't take breaks to waste time in chatrooms

AxRossxmosh: k fiiine

**AxRossxmosh signed off**

Sidtheshark: i'm going to get back to it too. maybe mac will pop up

Dantanagirl: ok sid, talk to you later

**Sidtheshark signed off**

**Dantanagirl signed off**

--

[the lab]

Danny looked at his phone and then around the trace lab. A couple machines whirring and doing their job, a couple lab techs scuttling around. Hawkes was there helping him, Flack had been in and out, Adam was on a different piece of evidence in the audio lab...alrighty.

But no Mac. And no Stella.

Huh.

"Ay doc," he said suddenly to Hawkes, whose head snapped up immediately.

"Hm?"

"You seen Stella today?"

Hawkes' eyes moved to glance at nothing in particular as he pondered his answer. "Nope."

"Or Mac?"

"...No. Maybe traffic's bad."

Danny wasn't convinced and he figured Hawkes wasn't either. Mac wasn't ever not at work. If he wasn't, it was because he'd called in for a day off. _Haha. Day off. Mac never even takes days off. And now he's just...not here._ He shrugged it off and figured his boss would turn up soon.

Which he...didn't.

Flack sat down next to Danny in the break room, balancing a water bottle casually in his hand. "Hey Danno. Have you seen-"

"Nope."

Flack grinned. "Nobody has. It's like...Twlilight Zone. Vanishing bosses and co-workers, oh my."

Danny laughed. The two had been sitting for a while when Flack got up and moved toward the hall. Danny followed Flack's gaze, spotting certain missing co-workers stepping out of the elevator.

"Hey, Mac!" Flack called.

Mac looked beyond irritated. "What?" Flack recoiled and frowned.

"Um. Nothin' in particular," he answered, spreading on the sarcasm. He glanced at Stella every once in a while. "Nice of you to show up. Good day to be at work fighting crime, don'tcha think?"

Mac pushed past him and continued to his office without being generous enough to offer an explanation. Flack looked back at Stella.

"What bit him?"

Stella shrugged.

Flack walked sullenly back into the break room, he and Danny exchanging an "okay then" glance. After a moment Flack looked at him again.

"What?" Danny read his expression and thought for a moment. "Uh-uh."

"Aw, c'mon! It's got 'late night' written all over it."

Danny cringed and swept the area for any eavesdroppers. "Shhh..." He couldn't deny that Flack's implication was...plausible. But seriously.

Flack grinned nervously. "Alright Mess, you gimme another scenario."

Danny shook his head. "Pshhh. Listen to yourself for a sec. This ain't a romance novel. Besides," he ventured, "you think he'd be in a better mood if, y'know." Flack choked on his water while Danny tried to stifle his amusement.


	11. Smoke and mirrors

[Monday 4:13 pm]

**Diskidalldat has signed on**

**Rangerman21 has signed on**

**Vote4johndoe has signed on**

Diskidalldat: god this case is going nowhere.

Vote4johndoe: evidence a dead end with you too?

Diskidalldat: big freaking fat dead end...bullets were a no match in IBIS.

Rangerman21: welp i wish i had some nice sunny news for you fellas. mccauley's not talking and we can't hold him

Rangerman21: but we did track down a girlfriend. hey mess, wanna come with?

Diskidalldat: sure just lemme get my stuff together and put away the evidence

Vote4johndoe: so flack, did mac get in on time today?

Rangerman21: haha yep. he still won't say what the deal was saturday but whatever.

Vote4johndoe: lol. suspicious.

Diskidalldat: aw hell i left my piece in the locker room. wait for me by the elevator, i'll go grab it

Rangerman21: cmon mess how dangerous could a girlfriend be?? lol.

Vote4johndoe: depends. hell hath no fury

Rangerman21: like a woman scorned?

Vote4johndoe: like a girlfriend with a boyfriend in lockup

Rangerman21: aha. true. ;) better go grab it danno, i'll wait up

Diskidalldat: k

**Diskidalldat signed off**

Vote4johndoe: well if you guys are leaving i'm gonna hit the grindstone. let me know what you get

Rangerman21: will do.

**Vote4johndoe signed off**

**Rangerman21 signed off**

--

[the locker room]

"Inventive," Mac stated dryly, looking briefly around the deserted locker room. "Very romantic, might I add."

Stella rolled her eyes at his tone. "Getting cold feet?"

"It doesn't count if the idea is already as stupid as this one," Mac snapped. Prank or no prank, he'd never live this down. The joke was on his team _and_ on him...all at the same time...however that worked. He didn't care if it was technically his idea in the first place; the easiest way to blow off steam was still to give Stella a hard time.

She'd caught on, and wasn't too happy about it. "It's all about smoke and mirrors," she reminded.

Mac was having a momentary case of voluntary amnesia. "And _why_ do we have to do this?"

Stella didn't answer, but wondered what Hawkes had done to ensure someone would be coming in around this time. Having an inside man had been useful. This was already awkward in numerous ways - no need for it to be complicated. She had to admit to the finale of their joke was her suggestion, but in all fairness it had sounded better in her head.

But that was all just details. Stella cleared her throat to get Mac's attention and pointed to the row of lockers behind him. "Go stand against them and make my life easier."

"No one's coming yet."

"Well then just stand there for a minute; it won't kill you." She smiled in a flight attendant sort of way. Mac gave up and obeyed.

Stella listened for signs of life in the hallway just outside the door and heard faint footsteps. She exhaled irritably and went up to Mac, proceeding to undo his belt. According to plan, of course.

"I'm capable of doing that myself," he argued.

"Shush," Stella hissed, dropping the belt on the floor. "It ruins the effect."

"The effect that _no one is here to see_?"

"Yeah, that one." She promptly untucked his shirt for him. Undershirt too.

"Is this really nes-"

"Yes. It's not like I'm telling you to take anything off," she snapped. Mac hushed and heard the footsteps outside the door. Stella unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, tugging them down slightly despite his protest. She stopped when she was certain whoever was standing in the doorway could see the top of his Hanes. She stifled giggles; she could've guessed he wasn't a boxers man.

Stella heard the door click and pressed herself against Mac, kissing the heck out of him, her hands still at his hips, all for the sake of turning the tables on Danny, Flack, Lindsay, Adam, even Sid. She wished she could see who the unlucky witness was, but it didn't matter. This would spread like damn wildfire.

"Wha-"

Danny stared - gaped - _gawked_ - at his boss. The folder in his hand fell oh so gracefully to the tile floor, and for a split second he thought his eyes might do the same. He figured his face must look strangely similar to a flashing red siren. He retreated into the hall and almost flattened a lab tech.

Flack was pacing slowly around in a wide circle by the elevator. He glanced up from his watch and saw Danny coming toward him, with a face about as red as Bob the Tomato.

"Hey, Danno! What, couldn't find it?" Flack teased. His grin faded as Danny got closer. "What?"

Danny laughed nervously. "You're right," he breathed. "How dangerous could a girlfriend be?"

He could explain later.

**Oh em gee. One chapter left. Many thanks for reading~**

**lol, what a crackfic :^D**


	12. Some things are priceless

[mac taylor's office]

Mac sat bent over his desk. Despite the pile of work he had still to do at the late hour, he smiled at the comfort that hung around him with everything being back to normal - for the most part.

He could still easily picture Monday afternoon, after his and Stella's charade...

--

[break room, previous day]

"I swear to God," Danny argued.

Lindsay gave him a look - the one that said "watch it, mister".

"Danny, you can't be serious. _In the lab_?"

Danny nodded, exasperated. He moved his eyes from Lindsay's wide brown ones, over to Hawkes, who was half-listening, then to Adam, who looked like he might be sick. Finally he twisted in his seat to glance up at Flack, who was standing behind him. "Back me up, Flack!"

Flack grinned. "This is crazy stuff. But I believe you." He caught Lindsay's unswayed expression and continued. "C'mon, did you _see_ Mac's face? Convincing in the chatroom: several hours of our time..." he began.

Danny mimicked his tone and continued. "Tricking them into the hookup: almost losing our jobs and hides..."

"Seeing Stella on Mac like a St. Valentine's Day leech?" Hawkes put in.

Flack, Danny, Adam, and Lindsay finished the pun in unison with a loud "Priceless!" and erupted into laughter - such a fit of laughter that not one of them noticed Mac standing a few feet away. Not knowing how much he'd heard, the five of them snapped shut like clams.

To their surprise, Mac was grinning as well. After a moment, Hawkes doubled over with hysterics, causing Flack and Danny to exchange uncertain glances. Lindsay looked past Mac's shoulder and saw Stella walking up to view the scene.

Danny spoke first. "What, we're not in trouble?"

And then the explanation. Finally. Stella laid out most of it, and without going into too much detail she successfully got several jaw-drops out of the group. Danny and Flack said nothing, humiliated that they'd been caught up in the scam like mischievous kids. Lindsay was the first to manage cracking a grin at her boss. Adam looked a bit lost after the first minute of explanation.

Hawkes, of course, retained all the rights to laugh at his co-workers along with Mac and Stella.

"But..." Danny protested. "So it was _acting_?"

Mac just raised an eyebrow.

"That's uncool," Flack shot back, also grinning at the whole ordeal. "Guess you guys got us."

Stella turned to Adam. "Adam? No input? Do you follow us now?"

Adam hesitated. "Well...you still kissed him."

"_Adam..._"

--

[mac taylor's office]

"Mac?"

Stella slipped in, moving to stand in front of him. She offered a quick smile and let them enjoy a few moments of silence before continuing. "I think we fooled 'em."

Mac snorted. "I think so." Something was a bit off, though, and he tried again. "So...are we alright?"

She cast him a questioning look, trying to keep an easy smile. "How do you mean?"

Mac stood up and walked around to the front of his desk, sitting on the edge. He shrugged. "Just...in general. As friends. I know I've been giving you a hard time. But I hope" - he half-smiled - "that I've convinced you that we would never work. Sorry about that."

Stella smirked at him. "I think I'll live, Taylor."

"That would be nice."

She studied his expression and thought everything over, but after a moment she frowned. "Something's been bugging me, though." Mac looked curious. She didn't wait for him to respond. "When Flack came in...and hit you...before he did, he said something about how he thought I wasn't going to budge on something I said about not crawling back to you after our arguement."

The speed of her words made Mac's head reel a bit, but he caught the gist. "Okay..."

"And I was just thinking, he wasn't even there to hear what I originally said. I was talking to only Danny at that point."

Mac's expression was unphased, but internally he squirmed. He'd almost forgotten all about how he'd joined up with Flack to fake an arguement between them than turned violent just to get Stella talking to him again. Danny had acted like he wasn't a part of it, but Mac knew he'd been on the phone with Flack while chatting with Stella, telling him what she was saying. Then Flack would come in and act on that knowledge to change Stella's mind.

So now Stella had caught on? Mac hadn't thought about what she might think if she found out.

Stella glared at him. "That was a phony arguement! I knew it! I _knew_ Flack wouldn't really hurt you for something like what he said it was about. What were you trying to do? Make me feel bad? Make me worry so I would forget how pissed off I was at you? Mac Taylor-"

"_Alright_, you got me," Mac said quickly. "But you're my friend and you weren't talking to me...and...well it _worked_, didn't it?" He realized that wasn't the best defense, but he was past fed up with arguing.

"Mac...it's not like I could stay mad forever. I mean, you're _Mac_."

"I'm aware."

Stella frowned. "I'm trying to apologize, so don't be a smartass. What I mean is, you're a big part of my life. I can hold a grudge, but honestly. I don't even remember what all the fighting was about."

Mac spoke calmly. "Is that right?" _I do_.

Stella leaned forward and planted a no-strings-attached kiss on his cheek. "Well...maybe not. But I don't care. Truce?"

Mac just smiled and nodded.

Yeah, things were back to normal.

For the most part.

--

**Zoinks, it's the end!**

**This means I get to be bored when I get home from school again. Hurrah?**

**CSN THANKS YOU FOR READING.**


End file.
